


The Confession of Bellatrix Lestrange

by blaisegellert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, POV Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Sane Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Short One Shot, Young Bellatrix Black Lestrange, horcrux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaisegellert/pseuds/blaisegellert
Summary: There are things about the Lestranges no one would ever guess.  The horror is real, though not in the way you might expect.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange
Kudos: 5





	The Confession of Bellatrix Lestrange

The Confession of Bellatrix Lestrange

Voldemort was darker and more twisted than anyone could've imagined. His most loyal of followers were a testament to that in ways no one could've conceived. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. That's what he told us that fateful night. His most loyal were his enemies. Led by Uncle Orion we six attempted to stand against him after learning through Regulus of the Horcrux and what he'd done to Kreacher.

He was obviously not the lord we knew and loved at all and he had to be stopped. As his most favored and trusted, it was we Lestranges three who summoned him to us. Regulus, Kreacher, Rabastan, Rodolphus, myself and Uncle Orion all threw the killing curse at once, and yet somehow it still failed...We failed!

Instead of dying as expected, the Dark Lord somehow transfigured the curse and used it to strike uncle Orion down. Then he made Rab. Rod and myself his most loyal of followers by twisting our minds with heavy compulsion. And if that's not enough to break one's mind, I'd like to know what is because I'm still missing some pieces.

Sincerely

Bellatrix Lestrange

PS If you wish to know what happened to Regulus and Kreacher read their story, The Search Is Over, or ours, Bad Romance, for the full details.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208097/chapters/63782506


End file.
